


Stolen Moments

by nadia_satrinava_stan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadia_satrinava_stan/pseuds/nadia_satrinava_stan
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of Nadia/Apprentice fluff oneshots





	1. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort Nadia after another nightmare wakes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is a little short, but I'm excited to start posting! I wrote this one a little while ago and I'm just getting around to posting it. I hope you enjoy it!

You awoke to a sharp knock at your bedroom door. It was still dark out, and according to the clock on your bedside table, it was 1:22AM. You practically rolled out of your bed and shuffled over to the door. 

When you opened it, you saw a flustered looking Nadia standing in your doorway.

“Come in, honey,” you said, moving aside so she could enter. You closed the door behind her as she walked in and perched on the side of your bed.

“What’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?” you asked her.

She nodded in reply, and you noticed how tense her posture was. You walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down behind her with your legs crossed.

You grabbed a hairbrush from bedside table and began gently untangling her long, silky hair. You slowly worked all of the knots out, and you watched as her posture slowly loosened.

“Do you want to talk about it Nadi?” you asked her.

“Maybe in the morning” she replied.

You didn’t mind that she wasn’t talkative. You were content just quietly comforting her. You ran your hands through her hair, and then began to braid it. You took your time, neatly weaving the silky strands of hair together, and then tying it off with a black ribbon.

“Do you want me to come sleep in your room with you?” you asked her.

She turned so she was facing you and shook her head.

“Do you want to sleep in here with me?” you asked.

A slight blush spread across her face as she nodded her head.

“Well, it’s really late, we should probably try to get some sleep.” you said.

Nadia moved to lay under the covers with you, and laid down on her side, facing away from you. You pulled the blankets up snugly to your chin, and moved to hold her.

You wrapped your arms around her, and whispered reassurances to her until you felt her breathing slow into the steady rhythm of sleep. You drifted off slowly, glad to be able to hold your world in your arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's more comforting Nadia after a nightmare oops
> 
> Sorry y'all, I can't come up with new premises apparently

You awoke to the faint sound of crying. The fear that gripped you snapped you out of the haze of fatigue. You looked around the room, searching for Nadia in the faint moonlight illuminating your shared bedroom. You couldn’t see her, but you could see that the balcony doors were open. You stood, sliding you feet into your slippers and made your way to the balcony. You saw Nadia there, facing away from you in one of the plush chairs. She had her knees pulled up to her head, and her face was buried in the fabric of her nightgown.

You moved to sit with her, pulling another chair over so you were in front of her. You gently placed your hand on her shoulder, and she only let out another sob in response.

“Nadia, what’s wrong?” you asked, as you grew more and more worried. It wasn’t like Nadia to break down like this, and your thoughts raced with all of the bad things that could have happened to her.

She didn’t answer you, she was sobbing so hard at this point that you know there was no way she could get any words out. You simply moved closer to her and stroked her hair, whispering reassurances to her. You just continued calming her until her sobs quieted and you were able to coax her out of hiding her face. Once she finally looked up at you, you cupped her cheek with your hand and ran you thumb along her bottom lip as she had done for you when you were upset.

“Nadi, please talk to me. What happened?”

Her voice cracked as she began to speak. “I-I had another nightmare. But- I- this one was different. Lucio he-” You could see her eyes welling up with tears again. “He made me watch while he killed you. It just felt so real.” she said, beginning to sob again and burying her face in her hands.

At this, you tugged Nadia into your lap so that you could hold her. You pulled her close to you as her body was racked with sobs.

You leaned to her ear and began to whisper to her. “Nadia, it’s okay. We already dealt with Lucio, it’s impossible for him to come back again. Everything is okay. I love you, and I’m right here.” Nadia practically melted into you, her sobs slowly quieting as you held her and stroked her hair.

“It just felt so real, I was so scared.” she whispered.

“I know, but it wasn’t real. This is real, and I’m right here.”

After that, you stayed sitting for a while, Nadia curled in your lap with her face buried in your shirt. Eventually though, you couldn’t ignore the tingling in your feet from the lack of circulation.

“Nadi? Can we go lay back down? My feet are falling asleep.”

You felt her nod in your shoulder and she stood slowly, pausing to wait for you before she entered the room. You followed her inside, closing the balcony door behind you. You laid down with her and to your surprise, she wrapped her arms around you before you had a chance to hold her.

You felt her warm breath tickle your ear as she whispered a quiet “I love you.” You whispered the same back to her, and you let her hold onto you, drifting into sleep surrounded by her warmth.


End file.
